Off Topic
"The lads and lasses of Achievement Hunter congregate each week to discuss the important questions in life. Plus drink beer." - Official website The '''Off Topic Podcast '''is the official Achievement Hunter weekly podcast about absolutely nothing. They usually talk about stuff trending on the news and internet as well as their content and shows. having a casual conversation. The podcast does not focus on any one topic, but bounces around from television to video games to news to stories from the life of the Achievement Hunter members, which includes the entire AH team, and not just the "core 6" members including other RT staff and special guests. The podcast is hosted and produced by Michael Jones and Geoff Ramsey. The official Achievement Hunter podcast, Off Topic was created and produced by both Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter staff members Michael Jones and Geoff Ramsey. It is directed by Patrick Salazar and it's genre is Comedy. Unlike many other podcasts, the Off Topic podcast has no set time, often running over two hours long. The average length is between 90-150 minutes. It's language is English and it's Format is video and audio. It is primarily hosted by Michael Jones, and features various members of Achievement Hunter's staff (as well as Rooster Teeth staff and special guests) each week. Alongside Michael, fellow Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter staff member Geoff Ramsey serves as the secondary host by making the second most frequent appearances on the podcast, having departed from the Rooster Teeth podcast partly because he switched his focus onto managing Achievement Hunter (now the entire Let's Play family) projects. History and creation On October 28, 2015, Michael Jones announced in a Rooster Teeth website journal that 4 pilot episodes would air to website sponsors. He said that a weekly podcast from Achievement Hunter would air. It's similar to the Rooster Teeth podcast format, except it's the Achievement Hunter podcast. Following Geoff's departure from the Rooster Teeth podcast and taking an extremely long break from it (full explanation here), he is now a regular and very frequent member and hostmember of the official Achievement Hunter podcast, Off Topic.He has since made 1 short appearance on the RT Podcast, 1 appearance on On The Spot and a few appearances on The Patch On October 30, 2015, the first pilot episode was released to sponsors. After 4 pilot episodes received overwhelming support, the first official episode was released to the public on December 4, 2015 which included Jones, Geoff Ramsey, Jack Pattillo and Jeremy Dooley. A weekly podcast titled Off Topic was announced in early October by Michael Jones. Four test episodes aired live and were only available to "Sponsors" on their website. The first official episode aired to the public after the initial tests. Jones serves as the main host of the show and makes the most frequent appearances alongside other Achievement Hunter employees and special guests. And Geoff Ramsey, a regular member of the podcast, serves as the secondary host by making the second most frequent number of appearances on the podcast next to Michael. On April 1, 2016, on Rooster Teeth's 13th anniversary, Michael tweeted that he was "very excited to have Ray on the Off Topic Podcast", although this was later confirmed to be an April Fools joke. Format The podcast features a revolving and rotating cast of the staff members of Achievement Hunter. It usually features 4 main Achievement Hunter staff members or 3 Achievement Hunter staff members and a staff member from Rooster Teeth and/or a special guest star. They are seen having a casual conversation and drinking beer, although throughout the podcast, additional special guests/stars or RT and AH employees may randomly appear during the middle of the podcast, walk up to the set and use the operational bar set, pour themselves a drink and then leave after saying a few words or not saying anything at all. The Off Topic Podcast usually runs for 2 hours or more with the longest episode being approximately 2 hours 45 minutes. Generally, Michael hosts each and every episode and Geoff, who co-created the podcast with Michael, serves as the secondary host, making the second most frequent appearances next to Michael. Often other Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter employees or special guests will make appearances using the bar on the set, and then promptly leaving. The set uses the same set as Sportsball. Off Topic airs live on the Rooster Teeth website on Fridays 12:00 PM CST. : Episodes = FIRST Members Only = Prerecorded ^ = Live at RTX (Australia & US) Last Call Trivia *There is a Twitter account for the Swear Jar 2013912-1446152735286-Off Topic 1400x Logo.jpg The main Achievement Hunter cast on set, Episode 7.png Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Podcast Category:Livestreams